Plants vs. Zombies Online: The Roaring Twenties
'The Roaring Twenties '''is a world that takes place in the 1920's. Because of this, much of its focus is on the lively lifestyle that went on during that time. It has two gimmicks, those being smashed tiles which occur when zombies walk over them, and pathways, which can lead zombies through the lawn and to your house. Game Description Welcome to the decade of discoveries, great achievements and black n' white! Can the plants of the twenties protect your brain from the onslaught of the twenties' undead? Environment Modifiers Smashed Tiles - Appear when zombies walk over them too much, can only be planted on with Flower Pots. Plants * Apple Saucer: Slows down zombies by dropping apple sauce below him. * Bearberry: Attacks zombies near it, and leaves after a while. * Yam Slam: Face plants the ground, damaging zombies 3 spaces in front of it. * Flaxophone: Stuns zombies while dealing out damage. * Skunk Cabbage: Stuns a lane of zombies and cut their health by 20%. Zombies * Roaring Zombie * Roaring Conehead * Roaring Buckethead * Roaring Flag Zombie * Black n' White Imp * 1920's Gargantuar * TV Screen Zombie * Jazz Zombie Singer Group * Aircraft Zombie * Egypt Ruler Zombie * TV Seller Zombie * Robber Zombie * Zombie Scientist * Actor Zombie * Catapult Zombie * Trash Can Zombie * Zombot Jazzic Destroyer Almanac Entries Apple Saucer Flies above the ground and drops sticky apple sauce which slows down the zombies, can only be defeated by catapults or laser blasts. Sun Cost: 100 Recharge: Mediocre Plant food: Abducts three random zombies and slows down the entire screen. ''Don't eat the apple sauce. It will probably give you red skin and a stem on your head. Y' know. Alien stuff. Bearberry Attacks zombies near it, does group damage and after a period of time, leaves the lawn damaging zombies on its way (Can move in any pattern on the lawn) Sun Cost: 150 Recharge: Mediocre Plant Food: Deals major damage around it, then rushes off the screen killing zombies. He always wants to eat honey trees, but his plant side curses him with new morals. Yam Slam Face-plants the ground, causing small fissures on the 3 spaces in front of it. Sun Cost: 200 Recharge: Fast Plant Food: Slams the ground, causing fissures in the whole lane, and 4 tiles ahead in adjacent lanes. TBA Flaxophone Stuns zombies in front of it while doing damage. Sun Cost: 175 Recharge: Fast Plant Food: Stuns and damages all zombies. TBA Skunk Cabbage Makes zombies in the lane get stunned and lose 20% of their health. Sun Cost: 275 Recharge: Slow Plant Food: Stuns zombies and cuts down health to 50%. TBA Roaring Zombie Regular zombie of the black n' white past. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic He doesn't even know what he is fighting for. Roaring Conehead His gray cone gives him more protection than a regular roarer. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic His cone is grey, or is it gray? No matter, he is a zombie, and zombies don't need grammar. Roaring Buckethead Who says buckets aren't a thing of the twenties? Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His bucket costs only 3.99$! Call now and buy another for free! Roaring Flag Zombie His flag marks a 'wave' of roaring zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic His flag is copyrighted. TV Screen Zombie His TV provides a super jazzing defense. Toughness: Machined Speed: Basic His TV is not only strong, but really uncomfortable. Zombie Jazz Singer Group Slows down all zombies and plants, and randomly damages a plant. Toughness: Solid They recently got their licence to perform, at least that's what they said. Aircraft Zombie Slams into your lawn destroying all plants and zombies in a lane, can be semi stopped by E.M. Peachl Toughness: Machined Speed: Flighty Weakness: E.M Peach (Causes it to crash down and destroy everything in a 3x3 area). Egypt Ruler Zombie Commands all zombies to spawn 1 more zombie around them. Toughness: Protected Speed: Hungry Raaaaaaaaaaaa... TV Seller Zombie Sells TVs to basic zombies so they become TV screen zombies. Toughness: Dense TVs! For only 29.99$! Buy them now! Robber Zombie Walks slowly until hit, then gains flighty speed Toughness: Dense Speed: Creeper, then flighty. He is the top burgler in the 20s', don't even try to catch him, he always escapes. Gangster Zombies Come in groups of 12-15 zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Stiff They'll finger-snap their way to your brains, see? Give em' the money, bub. Zombie Scientist Creates a time portal which allows zombies to gain full health again. Toughness: Protected Speed: Speedy Science is a cockroach. Actor Zombie Turns into a random zombie. Toughness: ??? Speed: ??? His acting skills can transcend time! Sometimes... 20s' Catapult Zombie Launches rocks at plants in back. Toughness: Dense Speed: Hungry. He would've launched more zombies, but he found rocks were more effective, and smarter! Trash Can Zombie Carries a trash can to give him extra defense against straight shots. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Hungry He really doesn't want to do this... He has standards, but for his boss, he'll do anything. Black n' White Imp Same as normal Imp but a bit faster. Toughness: Average Speed: Speedy Spray paint is a wonderful thing! 1920 Gargantuar His attack instantly kills defensive plants and Spikerocks, and creates a smashed tile. Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry His giant saxophone can also play some pretty sweet tunes, but all that's on his mind is "destroy". Zombot Jazzic Destroyer Jazzy mech of doom from the lively world of the 20s'. Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry Zomboss originally built it to spread smooth jazz music around his lab, but when he traveled to The Roaring Twenties, he decided to add some weaponry to it, because frankly, he's getting sick of making so many machines. Endless Zone TBA Exclusive Brain Busters TBA Levels TBA Dialogue TBA Travel Log Quests TBA Achievements TBA Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:World Idea Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World